Hardly Love
by readingflowers
Summary: Percy is a Roman at the Roman Camp and Annabeth is still at Camp Half-Blood. They meet and fall in love, even though it is impossible to see each other. None of the adventures in the PJO series ever happened. Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION ON ! Round of applause to me! *victory dance***

**Anyway! Since most of you are probably going to skip over this (hi, mom) I just want to put this in caps so you all know I said it…..even though I was very much depressed to say it.**

**So here it goes.**

***Ahem. Ahem.* I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES! I'm 12 cut me some slack *shrugs***

~Annabeth's P.O.V. ~

We were at war with the Roman Camp. So far, we were winning. If you call injuring five of the many, many half-bloods there good…

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Annabeth; I'm part of Camp Half-Blood (Greek camp); I'm a demigod; and I am in love with a Roman camper.

Now I know what you're thinking. You're either thinking, "Aww! Forbidden love!" or, "The hell is wrong with you?"

I'll start from the beginning so you all will be thinking, "Man, that sucks!"

So we're at war, as i mentioned before, and now they were winning. I mean, sure they didn't kill any of us yet, but they're getting there. The Roman camp invaded our camp, and that's how I met him.

I guessed he was new at the camp, since I've never seen him before. Trust me, I would've remembered him. He had black a hair, some covering his eyes, and sea green eyes. The only bad part was that he had a girlfriend.

She looked exactly like a girl version of Joseph, the "deputy" for the Roman Camp. I'm guessing she's his twin, which I think is gross. Him kissing a girl who's a female version of her brother? **(A/N: sorry if that insulted anyone. My friend is a twin with her brother and she's dating someone)** I mean, they have the same faces! Is he attracted to Joseph's face? Disgusting! **(A/N: that's what said friend's brother always says all the time to his sister's boyfriend. Just that I'd put that in for a good laugh. No laugh? Yeah, I'm getting annoying. Go on!)**

I scratched that thought from my head and continued fighting. Every time I looked back at the boy, he was looking back at me. The look in his eye was hard to make out. It was either hate or confusion.

My gray eyes turned more thoughtful; thinking about why he might've been confused.

His confused face shifted to a mischievous grin. I raised an eyebrow, and before I culd do anything, somebody grabbed my waist and pulled me towards them. I turned and saw Joseph. Quickly, he handcuffed my hands behind my back and pushed my in the direction of the camp border, towards the Roman Camp. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get out of the cuffs.

The last thing I saw was the boy's girlfriend, smirking at me.

***cricket cricket***

**You're probably wondering what I'm going to say next.**

**R&R! **

**And eat those vegetables kids! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chappy! Thanks for all the review. My best friend was the first to review! Even though I think it was an insult. **

**(in the words of my best friend) "OMG this is a load of pulp in the orange juice of fanfiction! There are too many sentences! SHANAYNAY!" **

**My reaction:? **

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PJO SERIES**

**So…read on!**

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

I woke up to someone pounding on the door. I knew where I was and I kept my eyes closed, afraid of being right. But, of course, I was in the Roman Camp's prison.

_Just kill be now, how about?_

The knocking got louder and I picked myself off the floor. A tiny slot was on the door, my eye level. Slowly, I slid it open with my handcuffed hands which were now in front of me. The raven haired boy was on the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"An introduction," he answered in a calm, deep voice.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"What's your name?" he asked, ignoring my last question. "I'm Percy. I'm new at the Roman Camp", he rushed out.

"Annabeth. How new?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks and you already have a girlfriend?" I said in disbelief.

Percy smirked. "Have you been stalking me?" I shut the latch. "I was kidding! Open up?" He knocked again. I opened it by a centimeter. Percy was grinning, showing his white teeth. "To tell you the truth, Rachel is a little too clingy. Can you open up all the way?"

I grimaced at him. "You know, I can only open this thing so many times. Handcuffs are on me!" I lifted my wrists to show him the connected cuffs.

Once again, he smirked.

"Why are you even talking to me? No, better yet, why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"Maybe because I like you. Or because I'm so bored that I came here", he answered.

I stared at him. "Thank you. Well, for the first part."

"PERCY!" I heard Joseph yell somewhere down the hall.

Quickly, I closed the latch and put my ear against the door. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear the words they were saying through the think door. I did hear murmuring and some yelling…and then the jingling of keys in the lock.

"Oh, crap!" I whispered. Quickly, I ran to where I woke up on the floor and pretended to sleep. The door opened and I heard footsteps come closer to me and stop about an inch from my face.

"Beauty, huh?" Joseph said.

"Yeah", Percy mumbled.

There was a long pause. "Percy, close your mouth. This one is mine."

The footsteps began again and then the door closed and locked. I opened my eyes and got up. There was another knock on the door. I opened the latch.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way", Percy whispered.

"And you think I'm not?" I scoffed.

"But I'll get you out of this", he continued. "At dawn." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Percy looked over his shoulder. "Why are you helping me?"

He looked down. "Consider it a truce. But between us."

I closed the latch and smiled

* * *

**Yay! Second chappy done!**

**Just so you guys know, I wrote the beginning in a notebook but with OC's of mine and my friends, so I'll be updating a lot.**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM SOO SORRRYY! FORGIVE ME! I haven't updated in like…forever! Jeez I'm the biggest jerk ever! You know when you know you should do something but you don't? Kind of like homework? Yea….im the biggest procrastinator EVER! But here's chapter 3 to make it up to all you people!**

* * *

~Percy's P.O.V. ~

Rachel is going to kill me.

If she finds out that I'm "flirting" with a Greek camper…I don't even want to think of what she might do to me.

Rachel is too clingy and all she talks about is her. And if it's not her she's talking about, its us, which is worse.

"Percy! You never hold me!" Rachel once whined.

"Percy! Tell me you love me!"

Percy! Go get my nail polish!"

Man, she's annoying sometimes! She's the exact opposite of Annabeth. Annabeth isn't annoying. Sure, she was sassy and easily irritated, and sure she made a weird face when I told her my name, but, for some reason, whenever I'm not with her…I want to be.

Of course, I also couldn't tell Joseph. He loved Annabeth, and Annabeth thought he was repulsive, thank the gods. But Joseph was persistent. He would do just about anything to get Annabeth. Which includes erasing her mind.

"What?"

"Erasing her mind," Joseph repeated, more slowly as if I were stupid.

"Um…why?" I asked

"Oh, clueless Percy, let me draw you a picture. If one of the Hecate campers **(A/N: if you're wondering, Hecate is a Greco-Roman goddess…so yeah) **erase Annabeth's mind, then she will forget that she hates me AND she will be in the Roman Camp! It's a win-win!"

Having Annabeth in the camp did seem nice, but erasing her mind? That's too far.

"I don't know, Joseph...,"I confess. "What is she still hates you?"

Joseph rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

* * *

"But I'll still hate him!" Annabeth hissed.

I told her about Joseph's plan and she took it quite well.

"Try telling him that," I mumble.

"I have to get out of here." She turned to me with brilliant gray eyes. Her bottom lip was trembling. She places her hands on my wrist. I could've sworn I felt electric shocks. "Please help me."

It took me a moment to realize what she was saying. "What?"

She rolls her eyes. "Seaweed Brain…."

"….what?"

"Your dad is Posei- er, I mean, Neptune, right?" she asked.

I nod. "How'd you know?"

"Your camp mates are pretty loud. And your head is full of seaweed to your new nickname is-"

"Wait! You want me, an enemy camper-"

"I wouldn't say enemy," Annabeth interrupts.

"Yeah? Well, what would you say then?"

"Acquaintances."

I grin. "To take you back to your camp?" I finish.

"…yes."

I sigh. It's better than getting her brainwashed. "We leave at one a.m."

Then she did something that really shocked me.

She hugged me.

"Thank you so much," Annabeth mumbled into my shoulder.

* * *

**OMG! CONTACT WITH THE ARMS AND CHEST…AND STUFF! Yea I'm sorry. Funerals make me weird. ( Grown Ups reference! Grown Ups= best movie everrrr! But I say that about a lot of things soo) but I'll update soon…maybe…you now all know to never trust me.**

**:D I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**R&R…please….im desperate….and I have a kitten to take care of and I really need the money! *holds up kitten for readers to see* she's milk-less! **


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, so I only have one story and I'm thinking about doing another, but I'm not sure what to make it about. I do have some ideas but I want you guys to help me decide which one to do . I will be posting a poll on my profile so PLEASE VOTE!**

~Audrey's P.O.V. ~ **(A/N: I didn't know who has a personality like Audrey's from PJO so I kept it to the original OC I had)**

I walked towards the prison to check on our only prisoner, Annabeth. Instead I found Percy and Annabeth…..hugging?

"What…the…Pluto?" I muttered under my breath.

Annabeth pulled out of Percy's grasp and stumbled to put her handcuffs back on. I watched as Percy knelt down, inches from Annabeth's face, and helped her.

A smirk crept onto my face. "Busted," I whispered.

Percy turned and left the cell and found me leaning against the door frame, smirk and all. It was priceless to see him turn pale.

"Did you see all that?" he asked, nervously.

"All of what? 'Cause all I saw was you…and Annabeth…and some huggin'," I answered.

"If you tell one soul, I swear, Audrey, I will-"

"Aw, chillax! I'm not going to tell anyone!" Percy sighed in relief and I grinned evilly. "On one condition."

"Dammit."

My grin grew so wide my cheeks started to hurt. "You have to…," I thought for a second. "…walk around shirtless for three days."

He raised his eyebrows and glanced back through the door and into Annabeth's cell. "Three?"

I nodded.

"You little-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No complaining!" I interrupted.

Percy growled and took of his shirt.

My grin automatically faded and a frown replaced it. "Crap. You have a six-pack." After a moment I said, "You know, if you weren't dating Rachel we could totally-"

"Hey…shut up," Percy grumbled.

"So why were you hugging her?" I asked, still gawking at his abs. "I thought you were dating Rachel."

"I am," he protested. "But Annabeth is…different. As in…not annoying different."

I let that sink in. "You love her!" I gasped. "You looooove Annabeth!"

Percy eyes widened. "No! Psh…no!"

"You're lying," I accused.

"How do you know?"

"You said 'psh'. You only say 'psh' when you lie," I challenged, talking fast.

He scowled at me and walked away, throwing his shirt at me was he was at it. "Good-bye, Audrey."

"Baby, come back!" I sang. "You can blame it all on me!"

"Oh, I am!" he shouted back to me.

I stood there, dumbstruck. "Aw, c'mon!"

**REMEMBER THE POLL!**

**Oh, Audrey, you crazy girl.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some other twelve year old out there has told me that I do not upload enough. So just to make that twelve year old happy, I am putting up the next chapter now .**

~Annabeth's P.O.V. ~

12:45 a.m.

I banged my head against the wall as I waited for Percy. My eyes showed sadness and fear every once in a while. Sad that I even got caught. A daughter of Athena isn't supposed to get caught. Children of Athena should have full proof plans with no one getting captured, including the strategist. Scared that Percy won't show up and just lied to me.

12:58 a.m.

_Knock! Knock!_

I opened the latch, quickly, and there was Percy with the same sea-green eyes and black hair.

"You ready?" he whispered as he opened the cell door slowly and quietly.

I nodded and led him out of the jail, into the camp, and out in the woods, towards the borderline. **(A/N: just a reminder that this is alternate universe so the camps are next to each other.) **After a couple moments of silence Percy spoke up.

"Why am I here again?" he asked.

I glanced at him. "Because if anyone comes then you can say that I got magically brainwashed or something. They'll probably trust you." I paused and then mumbled, "I know Rachel will…"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of you? Please, I don't think so."

He shrugged and lowered his eyebrows, as if he was disappointed. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Do you-"

"Hey! You guys!" a new voice shouted.

"Run!" Percy hissed. **(A/N: I would've stopped here but I felt I made the chapters too short)**

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me about half a mile away from both of our camps, tripping and stumbling over rocks and roots the whole way.

"Why did we run away?" I shouted angrily. "You could've told them I was freaking brainwashed!"

"Okay, first of all," Percy said, calmly and angrily at the same time," we don't brainwash, we mind erase!"

"Is there a difference?" I hissed.

He stared at me for a second, eyebrows furrowed. "Yes!" he yelled incredulously. "Yes! There is! Second of all, I panicked!"

My eyes widened and I tried not to laugh. "You? The all mighty Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, _panicked?_"

"That's hard to believe?"

"We ask too many questions."

"Fine." I could tell he wasn't going to drop the subject. "That's hard to believe," he stated.

I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked. "Let's just go."

Somewhere in the woods a deep voice called, "They went this way!"

Before I could say something, Percy grabbed my wrist again and pulled me over to a tall rock and we crouched behind it.

I glared at him. "Did you panic again?"

He didn't even look at me. Instead he kept his attention to the demigods emerging from the woods and into the clearing we were in. I pulled him behind the rock before they spotted his head. As I grabbed his arm, I realized for the first time that he had no shirt on. I bet I noticed before but I didn't actually acknowledge it.

"Where the hell is your shirt?" I whispered.

He blushed and glanced at me. "Blackmail." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll tell you later," he promised.

**POLL GUYS! REMEMBER THE POLL! It's on my page and so far FBI story is in the lead.**

**Ok, thanks for the whole "I can do better" thing other twelve year old, because you were right, I could do better. I just had camp and I still have it until August 19 and I'm getting braces *sad face* and camp really does tire you out. I'm also working on my summer reading and I'm trying to read the Harry Potter series and stuff…..**

**PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Do you know what would be an awesome idea after you read this chapter?**

**TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Doesn't that sound AWESOME!**

**Or you can be a rebel and vote before the chapter….whatever works *wink* **

~Audrey's P.O.V. ~

Annabeth had escaped and I had no idea where Percy went. She probably kidnapped him…

So anyway, Joseph, Bobby, and I were looking for Annabeth when bobby spotted her. Actually, them. As in Percy and Annabeth…together…AGAIN! And Percy wasn't hurt what-so-ever.

"Hey! You guys!" Bobby shouted.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist (with a blush on his face, if I might add) and ran off.

"Bobby!" Joseph scolded. "Why would you do that? We could've sneaked up on them!"

"Chill, Joseph. We'll just follow them," I said back, coolly, walking towards the direction they ran off as Bobby ran.

"Fine," Joseph gruffly said. I rolled my eyes and started to jog towards bobby.

After a few minutes, we reached a small clearing on a cliff. It overlooked a lake. We scanned the whole clearing for a while until Bobby shouted over, "They went this way!"

Joseph and I ran to where he was. A larger clearing was where we found Bobby. I looked around, behind rocks, in the woods on the other side of it, and in the caves on the end of it.

No one was there.

"Let's go somewhere else," Joseph said, angrily. "It's a long shot that they're here."

"But," Bobby said, disbelief in his voice, "I swear they were-"

"Don't," Joseph interrupted.

~Percy's P.O.V. ~

I forgot my shirt.

I was going to sneak a shirt before I left for Annabeth, but I forgot.

And now Annabeth saw me half-naked. Not totally bad…

Oh gods! I have to snap myself out of this! She's a Greek! Not a Roman! She's the _enemy!_ And all I can think about is kissing her! She just makes this so hard… I wouldn't be shocked if she already had a boyfriend. But then again, she wasn't shocked when I told her I had a girlfriend. It's probably because she doesn't care…or maybe she's playing hard to get.

Anyway, we just got away from the demigod who followed us when-

"They went this way!" some guy shouted.

I grabbed Annabeth's wrist, blushing of course, and ran.

"Did you panic again?" she asked. I could hear the amusement in her voice.

I didn't look, afraid she would see my blush. Instead I looked out in the clearing only to be pulled back by Annabeth.

"Where's your shirt?" she asked.

I flashed my eyes to her and looked away fast. "Blackmail. I'll tell you later."

Footsteps got louder and were moving toward us.

"Oh, crap," Annabeth hissed.

"How're we going to hide?" I whispered.

She was quiet for a while. Then her eyes lit up and she reached to her pocket. A Yankees cap was hanging out of it that I noticed before but never questioned. I just thought she was a big fan but didn't want "hat head". When she put it on she shimmered until she was completely out of sight.

"Annabeth?" I whispered.

Don't worry," her voice answered. "I'm still here. Take my hand."

"Where's your hand?"

Then I felt her hand slip into mine. It was warm and soft and fit perfectly into mine. Another reason to love her.

Oh, shit. I said love. And her, as in Annabeth, in the same sentence. Why couldn't Rachel have this effect on me?

I turned invisible just like her. **(A/N: I know that really doesn't happen in the books but this is a/u remember?)**

_That's_ right. Because she's related to Joseph.

The demigods got closer and soon enough Audrey's head came into view in front of us, and then her whole body. She was flanked by Joseph and another half-blood, Bobby. Annabeth's grip tightened on my hand and her other hand was on my wrist.

Electric sparks zipped through my veins.

Finally, Joseph said," Let's go. It's a long shot they're here."

"But," Bobby said, "I swear they were-"

"Don't," Joseph said, harshly.

Bobby pouted but still ran after Joseph and bobby and left, leaving me and Annabeth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

She looked at me, confused. "About what? My hat?"

"Yes! We could've been invisible this whole time!" I exclaimed.

She just shrugged and said, "WE should get going-"

"No. It's too dark out. And I have no idea which way to go so let's just stay here for the night."

Annabeth looked unsure but she finally gave in, leaning her head against the rock, closing her eyes. I watched as she fell asleep, hair failing into her face. Slowly, I took the strand and tucked it behind her ear. As I did this, she shifted and rested her head on my bare chest.

Yeah, I can definitely fall asleep now.

**Once again…..POLL! C'MON GUYS! POLL! If you vote…you get a cookie of your choice!**

**R&R**

**~ACPJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while, I know, and I am truly sorry.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!**

**And special thanks to all the people who bothered to favorite/follow this story but don't have the energy to review. Not sure why, but that always irks me.**

**AND A BIG SHOUT OUT TO AE123MONKEY! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews on my stories! This chapter is for yoouu! **

* * *

**~Annabeth's P.O.V. ~**

When I woke up, I realized I was resting my head on something that was rising and falling slowly.

_Rocks don't breathe_, I thought.

Next I realized someone's arms were around me.

_Rocks definitely don't have arms_.

Then I realized I had been sleeping on a bare chest. Now who do I know that has no shirt on? Slowly, I looked up and saw the drooling face of Percy.

"Ah!" I jumped off of Percy and shockingly, he didn't wake up. He didn't even flinch. "Percy?" I poked him. "Wake up! We have to go!"

He hit my hand away. "Five more months, Rachel!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, I know you didn't just call me Rachel." I took his arm and pulled him up. "Let's go…Joseph."

That woke him up. "I am nothing like Joseph!" he protested as he ran to keep up with me.

"Oh, sure, sure," I said looking back at him.

"Annabeth, look out!" he yelled back.

I turned around, automatically pulling out my knife, and came face to face with Joseph. He knocked my knife out of my hand with his and quickly pointed his to my neck, digging it into my skin.

"So I see you were trying to get away," he hissed. I looked over my shoulder and saw another demigod behind Percy, holding back his arms with one hand and putting a sword across his neck with his other hand. "I'm going to make a deal with you," Joseph went one. "Date me or you both die, your choice.

I had a couple of options to say, from "Psh, yeah right!" to "Kill me! Please kill me!" to "Yeah! And while we're at it, let's let Travis and Connor be in charge of the Greek fire supply!" but then I looked at Percy. I could tell he didn't want me to date him (join the club) but I could also tell he didn't want to die (join the other club).

Percy looked back at me. For a moment we just stayed like that, staring at each other. But then the demigod behind Percy pressed his sword closer to his neck. Percy nodded at me with sad eyes.

"I'll date you," I murmured quietly.

Joseph smiled. "Good choice. Derek, take Annabeth back to her room. You," he pointed to the demigod behind Percy," take Percy to some cell."

"What?" I exclaimed. "No!"

"Annabeth," Joseph said sternly," he helped you escape."

"I made him! I convinced him to help me! If anything I should go to a cell, not him!" I argued.

Joseph just grabbed my elbow and said, "Come along, dear."

He dragged me away. Before he could pull me too far I turned and met Percy's eyes. He quickly looked away and I swear I saw tears.

**~Percy's P.O.V. ~**

What the hell is wrong with him?

She's going to date him. I just stood there and didn't do anything to stop her. Mostly because there was a sword against my throat.

Before she left she turned and we locked eyes. I'll admit, I started to tear up. Then she was out of my sight and my last chance was gone. I tried to go after her but Derek pushed me back and followed Joseph and Annabeth.

The sword was pushing harder and harder to my throat. I don't know who was holding it. Probably one of Joseph's minions. But they were about five feet tall so I was a good foot taller, maybe a bit intimidating to them?

The sword pushed harder. Okay, maybe not intimidating.

"C'mon, Six-Pack, let's go!" the guy shouted, taking charge.

I let him drag me to my new room.

* * *

**It's short, i know. Don't kill me, i have plans for this weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

~Malcolm's POV~

"Annabeth is missing…." I muttered to myself I paced back and forth the Athena Cabin. My siblings were all watching me with worried eyes. The younger ones were crying over Annabeth.

"We have to do _something!_" Emily said, standing up. "Pacing around the cabin isn't going to help Annabeth, Malcolm!"

"Emily, we know where she is. She's at the Roman Camp, but we cannot trust them to take kindly to Greeks," John said logically. "It takes time to develop a plan this big."

People sitting on the bunks muttered their agreements with either sibling.

"She's our _sister,_ though, John!" Emily exclaimed. "You want us to wait around until she gets _killed _to go after her?"

"Yeah!" some people shouted.

"Our sister!" more yelled.

"These things take time! We cannot barge into the camp and just ask for Annabeth!" John went on.

Everyone argued over the problem while Malcolm remained calm, pacing the middle of the cabin, staring at the floor, hand to his chin. Other cabins came in and joined the fight, taking sides and betting on who's going to get punched out first. It took Malcolm a while to realize just what was happening around him.

"Hey!" he yelled over the noise. "Shut up!" Everyone stopped and stared at him.

He heard sniffling from behind him. Elizabeth was behind him, a small girl around eight years old. Her nose and her eyes were red. "What are we going to do?"

"We could invade the camp, take it down and get Annabeth!" Emily shouted.

"We could come up with a _reasonable_ plan to rescue her!" John shot back.

Travis went between them, raised his hand and said, "We can get spoons for each of us and dig our way into their territory!"

And just like that, another argument started.

"Guys, I'm serious! SHUT UP!" I yelled.

The half-bloods' eyes all widened, probably shocked that I actually raised my voice at them.

After five more minutes of me pacing I finally got it. I turned to my friends with a grin on my face.

"I've got a plan."

~Percy's POV~

I've never been trapped in a cell. I've always been the one looking from the outside in. Now that it is the other way around…I feel dumb. I let Annabeth be trapped in one of these things.

"Dammit," I muttered quietly.

It's on the bottom floor, the one that's about ¾ underground and freezing. The cell I got had a very small window, about the size of a computer moderator that's ground level with the outside world. The door seems like its eight-hundred pounds and the only time they open it is too give me food which is usually just some piece of fruit or an Oreo.

Sometimes I could lean against the door and look up to see out of the window since it's so high up. Joseph and Annabeth walk by sometimes. Joseph would be telling her some false story about "The brave time I…." and Annabeth would look at the ground and nod occasionally.

I try to get her attention but the window is so thick and too high for her to see anything. The only thing I could do is watch as she gets taken away from my sight, again.

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated in a month. It takes time for me to adjust to the whole school system. I'm planning to update more soon. **

**My first Malcolm POV!**

**5 reviews- preview**

**10 reviews- short chapter**

**15 reviews- medium chapter**

**20 reviews- long chapter**

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

~Annabeth's POV~

"So there I was, surrounded by a whole swarm of hellhounds, nowhere to run. I took out my sword, which was already bent from that Laistrygonian, and I charged," Joseph said dramatically.

The girls around me gasped and I just looked down. Joseph was telling another one of his stories from when he went on a quest. The pack of girls gave me death glares whenever he put his arm around me, like I even wanted it there.

How did this happen? The plan was full proof! And yet, Percy is in a cell and I'm stuck under the arm of a lying Roman.

"…right, Annabeth?" I heard Joseph say.

"Hm, what?" I said, turning my attention back to the conversation.

"I saved you from that scoundrel, Percy. You see, he wanted to take my love away from me," Joseph explained to the group of half-bloods around us, "but I wouldn't allow any of it. I went right up to him and I hit him with my sword. Black eye, I gave him. Of course, I didn't want to kill the guy, I'm not that kind of person. I just gave him a few minor injuries."

"No way, Percy seemed so nice!" one guy exclaimed.

"Ah, but Matthew, it's always the nice ones you've got to look out for," Joseph said.

I shook my head in disbelief. This asshole. I cannot believe him.

"Liar," I said under my breath.

Joseph raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, dear?"

"You're a liar! Percy never did anything of that crap! And neither did you!" I spoke up. "Percy was my friend! You're the one who everyone should hate, not Percy."

Everyone fell silent and stared at us. Joseph's eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he was going to explode. Quickly, he noticed how everyone anticipated a slap so he calmed down and said sweetly:

"Annabeth, dear, you must've hit your head when you fell this morning during sword practice!" His eyes were warning me about what would happen if I said otherwise.

I stiffened and looked around at the concerned faces. "Right, I just might've." I stood up and left to go elsewhere.

**Sorry, short chapter, but I've been busy, and I'm getting writers block.**

**Review**

**Preview should be up on Tumblr sometime by Friday.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH. MY. GOD.**

**You guys should know that I absolutely HATED the Percy Jackson MOVIE because it was completely off track of the book. It should've been titled "Percy Jackson and the Quest for the Green Glowing Pearls". **

**BUT I saw a picture on dA of Alexandra Daddario and she apparently dyed her hair for the second movie SO MAYBE THERE IS HOOPE! **

**Ok, anyway, sorry for the huge gap of clinghanging, but here's the next chapterr!**

~Malcolm's POV~

"Everyone remember the plan?"

The Athena Cabin all nodded their heads while the Hermes Cabin looked into the Roman Camp's territory while dibbing on what they get to steal. Half of the Ares Cabin nodded while the other half went on with sharpening weapons with pointed rocks and stabbing the ground.

I sighed. "C'mon guys, this isn't like camp. If we mess up in camp, Chiron tells us how to fix our screw-up and we do it again. No do-overs this time."

Connor raised his hand. "What about second chances? Do we get second chances?"

"Those are the same things, Connor," Clarisse said, pushing him over.

"Ok, so the Hermes Cabin goes in first, lights up the firecrackers and fire supply and-"

"And once the fire goes up," Emily interrupted," half of our cabin will run to the prison while the other half stays with the Ares Cabin to play defense. We got it, Malcolm, let's just go."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just making sure, Em. This is Annabeth we're talking about."

A camper from the Ares Cabin cleared his throat. "Why is the Hermes Cabin lighting up the fire? You seriously trust them?"

"No, but that's the point. We want them to destroy the camp," someone from Athena answered.

"We did the same thing in Capture the Flag and it worked!" said a Hermes camper.

"Not now guys, it's too late to revise our plan, let's just go," Emily said, standing up from the crouching position everyone else was in. "Hermes Cabin, go!"

Hermes campers stood up and ran down the hill to the Roman Camp. Travis and Connor trailed behind with the lighter and matches. "Could've said please," they mumbled.

We waited in silence for the sound of firecrackers or the smell of smoke. There was nothing for about three minutes and I began to worry. There's about sixty people in that cabin, there's no way the Roman's captured them all.

Finally, a firecracker went off and the sounds of "whoops" spread over the hill and to us. We stood up and ran down.

~Percy's POV~

It gets colder everyday down here. It's like I'm trapped in an icebox. Maybe if they keep me down here long enough, I'll freeze in an ice block and thaw out in a million years.

The meals here were scarce. I got a slice of bread for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and about two glasses of water a day. Most of my time is spent using small rocks to carve words into the walls like some people already did. And they are not good words.

Other people in cells were grumbling and moaning about how they shouldn't be there. We all shouldn't be here. It's too dark, too cold, too much like hell.

"Hey, you," someone whispered.

I looked up from my carving and through the bars. No one in this prison should see me. This cell is one of the only three with bars while the other ones have the heavy iron doors with small sliding slots, and the other ones with bars are in the other hall.

And yet, there was a boy across from my cell looking though the slot at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You going to finish that bread?"

I looked down. I left a quarter of my bread still on it's plate since it was so stale. I looked back up at the boy and shook my head.

"You can have it." I picked it up and slide my arm out of the bars and tossed it up to the slot where the boy was lucky enough to reach his hand through and catch it.

"Thanks, man. I'm Frank," the boy said.

"Percy."

I went back to carving foul language into the wall. I wasn't even sure what half of the words meant, but I carved them.

"So, why are you here?" Frank asked. His eyes disappeared from the slot but it was still open and I could hear him well enough.

"Helping a Greek. You?"

"Going against orders. But on my defense, it wasn't even that big of a deal. I just wanted to use my bow and arrows. I swear, first chance I get, I'll break out of this cell and go straight to the Greeks and tell them everything I know."

"You would do that?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah, and don't pretend you wouldn't. I bet everyone in this hell-hole would, too."

Other people in the hall grumbled in agreement.

I thought about it and started carving more words. Shouting came from outside and I looked up to see people's feet sprinting past my window. Smoke was up in the air and I could see swords swinging by camper's sides. I stood up and pulled myself up to see more but it was no use. The window was too high.

The doors to the prison bursted open with a huge _BANG!_ I could hear tons of footsteps running through the halls.

"Annabeth?" a boy's voice said. "Annabeth, where are you? It's Malcolm, we're here for you!"

The Greeks are here


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: WEIRD AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**Oh...hi guys...been a while, huh? **

**Um, so turtlesloths. They're pretty chill, I guess. Like, hey, I'm a turtlesloth, I'm slow, but I'm still a turtlesloth so I'm cool.**

**You guys are cool. So you guys are turtlesloths.**

**This chapter is for all the turtlesloths out there.**

**Explanation of turtlesloths at the end.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Mister Percy Jackson or his Olympian friend BUT i do own turtlesloths.**

_"Annabeth?" a boy's voice said. "Annabeth, where are you? It's Malcolm, we're here for you!"_

_The Greeks are here._

~Percy's POV~

"Here! Come here!" I yelled for their attention.

The footsteps stopped just around the corner. "You are _not_ Annabeth," said the boy.

"No, no but I _know_ where she is! Trust me, I'm with you, not against you!" I called back.

His walking started up again but slowly and cautiously. The others with him didn't move but the sound of swords being taken out echoed.

"And why would you be with us?" he asked accusingly.

I sighed and tried to look around the bars to see him, but only his shadow was visible. "I've been put in a jail cell by my own family and you're asking why I'm against them?"

There was silence and I was afraid that they had left for a second. Then the sound of murmuring filled this empty air and finally, there were their faces. They had the same blonde hair and gray eyes as Annabeth, probably her siblings.

"Milo, you know how to pick locks don't you? Get this guy out of there," one boy, most likely Malcolm, said.

A young sibling of Annabeth's stepped up and dug through his pocket. A long chain of paper clips was pulled out when the sound of the prison door opening rang through the air.

"Hey! Come 'ere, Greeks!" a voice yelled.

"Milo, faster!" Malcolm said to the boy. "Everyone else, defense!"

The kid began breaking a sweat picking the lock. I could see the Athena campers were slashing at the enemy, trying to back them off towards the entrance. The windows are bolted shut and there was no way we could break the glass. It was at least six inches thick. That was the only way out of here, unless we dug a hole out. And as far as I'm concerned, they didn't come equipped with shovels.

As Milo worked, I started desperately looking around the building, searching for pipes. If I could find some place with water, I could push them back. But the only water supply here was...the toilets.

The pipes that led to them were behind the wall and I was in no mood for heavy lifting.

So right when Milo opened the door, I did what I had to do. I raised my hand towards the toilet and felt that familiar tug in my gut.

"Tell your cabin to get down," I grumbled to Malcolm who shouted the orders to his campers just as the toilet exploded. A wave of disgusting looking water rised up and, careful not to touch me or my rescuers, swooshed it to the Romans.

They wailed out at the contact of the murky water and ran out before I could explode another toilet.

"Milo," I said, turning to the kid. "You've got to stay here and unlock the rest of these guys. They'll help." My eyes flashing towards Frank who watched the whole incident through his slot.

He nodded eagerly with wide, yet angry, eyes.

Milo looked to Malcolm who looked like he was forming a plan. "Go, Milo. Meet up with us."

_Okay,_ I thought, _we might win this._

But once we got outside and I grabbed my pen/sword from the tray near the entrance, that thought disappeared.

**I know it's short but at least it's something, right? I'm sleep deprived at the moment. Which is new for me.**

**May or may not be updating every one or two days from now until September.**

**WARNING: WEIRDNESS BEGINS NOW**

**It's summer and my sleeping schedule is all over the place. Usually, I'm up until maybe seven in the morning and then i wake up at twelve to eat whatever-the-fudge food and then I go back to sleep until maybe 5 and then repeat.**

**But yesterday I had this song stuck in my head and it drove me to insanity and I just had to listen to it once just to get it out. (it was "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson). And that turned into a full 3 hours of listening to it on repeat. Now my sleeping-ness is this whole **_**clusterfuck**_** of going to sleep at 6 and waking up at 8 to _eat my bodyweight_ in whatever and then sleeping until 3 and then maybe running around my block and then sleep until 7 and repeat. So thats like 12 hours of sleep...**

**I'm part sloth. And it's making me slower. Therefore i'm a turtle. **

**Or...turtlesloth if you will…or kendz78…or Kendall. It's a rare species, really. Natural Habitat: comfy beds preferably near windows.**

**i think i will change my username to Turtlesloth**

**R&R AND YOU COULD BE A TURTLESLOTH TOO! and i need motivation...**


End file.
